La petite fille du soleil est morte
by Mina MM
Summary: Narcissa Malefoy, droite et digne, se tient devant la tombe de son défunt mari, un tournesol à la main, unique touche de couleur dans ce tableau en noir et blanc. Elle se souvient…


_Je vous présente mon dernier petit OS, à nouveau une songfic avec la chanson "Petite fille du soleil" de Christophe. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous._

_Mina_

**La petite fille du soleil est morte**

Narcissa Malefoy, droite et digne, se tient devant la tombe de son défunt mari, un tournesol à la main, unique touche de couleur dans ce tableau en noir et blanc. Elle se souvient…

**Flash-back**

Elle l'entend se glisser discrètement hors des draps et se diriger vers la fenêtre, la croyant endormie. Elle sent son regard à la fois tendre et triste posé sur elle et l'écoute murmurer doucement ces mots :

« **Petite fille du soleil**

**Le matin va venir**

**Petite fille du soleil**

**Je dois partir** »

Elle avait eu horreur des adieux à l'aurore. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Personne n'était au courant de leur relation qui durait depuis un an et demi, c'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard. Au début du moins, car à présent que Lucius avait fini ses études à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, il avait moins facilement accès à cette salle et devait justifier ses absences nocturnes auprès de son père.

Mais cette séparation était différente et elle le savait.

« **Petite fille du soleil**

**Je garde en souvenir**

**Petite fille du soleil**

**Nos délires** »

Elle était la seule qui avait su et qu'il avait autorisée à voir celui qu'il était vraiment derrière son masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Elle était la seule avec qui il riait vraiment et qui avait le droit de la taquiner. Elle était sa petite fille du soleil, sa joie de vivre, son rayon de soleil dans l'obscurité de son existence… Mais tout cela allait cesser à présent…

« **D'autres envies d'autres rêves**

**Viendront dormir dans tes nuits**

**Déjà le jour se lève**

**Comment te dire que tout est fini ?**

**Tout est fini** »

Même si elle savait que tout était fini, même si elle savait que cette nuit avait été leur dernière nuit ensemble, même si elle savait et s'était préparée à cela, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

En la voyant ainsi, Lucius comprit qu'elle avait tout entendu et la prit tendrement dans ses bras en continuant malgré tout à lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« **Petite fille du soleil**

**Le matin n'attend pas**

**Petite fille du soleil**

**Non ne pleure pas**

**Petite fille du soleil**

Surtout ne m'en veux pas

Je veux juste te protéger et t'épargner cet enfer… Je ne veux pas être la cause de la destruction de ta joie de vivre, de ce bonheur qui émane de toi… Je ne veux pas tuer la petite fille du soleil en toi…

**Petite fille du soleil**

**Oublie-moi **»

- Mais comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Tu es unique, irremplaçable…

**- D'autres désirs d'autres fièvres**

**Viendront brûler dans ta vie**…

- Non, c'est faux ! Tu te trompes ! Jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier, je n'aimerai jamais que toi… Je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie… Je t'aime…

**- Pourquoi me dire « je t'aime » ?**

**Demain je serai loin d'ici**

**Bien loin d'ici**

S'il te plaît, ne rends pas cet adieu encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'est déjà… Je n'ai pas le choix."

Elle le savait mais ne voulait y croire. Demain, le père de Lucius emmènera celui-ci devant le Seigneur des ténèbres pour qu'il reçoive la marque. Demain, il sera un mangemort. Demain, sa vie ne sera plus qu'obscurité, horreur, tortures et meurtres. Demain, la sienne sera irrémédiablement brisée. Demain, leur histoire d'amour ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à demain, elle voulait juste qu'il reste près d'elle à la serrer dans ses bras. Elle voulait juste pouvoir arrêter le temps et ses pensées.

« **Petite fille du soleil**

**Le matin va venir**

**Petite fille du soleil**

**Je dois partir** »

- Non, ne pars pas, s'il te plaît… Lucius… Ne me laisse pas…

**- Petite fille du soleil**

**Je garde en souvenir**

**Petite fille du soleil**

**Nos délires**

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne nous restera-t-il que des souvenirs ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit de vivre notre histoire d'amour ? Est-ce si mal d'aimer ?

**- Petite fille du soleil**

**Le matin n'attend pas**

Déjà je suis en retard…

**Petite fille du soleil**

Je dois partir

**Non ne pleure pas**

S'il te plaît, mon amour… Il faut que tu sois forte…

**Petite fille du soleil**

**Surtout ne m'en veux pas**

Pour moi aussi c'est dur. Mais je n'ai pas le choix…

**Petite fille du soleil**

**Oublie-moi**

- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Lucius, emmène-moi avec toi !

- Non, je ne veux pas t'imposer cette vie, ce sera trop dur…

- Mais qu'importe ! Je suis prête à tout pour toi, mais pas à te laisser partir. Une vie en enfer à tes côtés me semblera être la plus belle des vies, puisque tu seras avec moi. Lucius, je t'aime tellement, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Epouse-moi.

- Est-ce que tu es consciente de la vie que tu auras avec moi ? Tu es vraiment prête à apprendre à cacher tes sentiments et tes émotions ? A devenir la femme d'un mangemort et à devoir obéir sans discuter ? A…

- Je suis prête à devenir TA femme, tout simplement… Avec tout ce que cela implique.

- Je t'épouserai, mon amour… A une condition : promets-moi de ne pas laisser les ténèbres de notre vie te détruire… Je ne le supporterai pas…

- Je te le promets.

**Fin flash-back**

Narcissa se baissa pour déposer le tournesol sur la pierre tombale et murmura : « Finalement, j'ai tenu ma promesse… Pendant toute notre vie, je suis restée la même, je suis restée ta petite fille du soleil que tu aimais tant. Les ténèbres de notre vie n'ont pas réussi à me détruire… Mais elles ont réussi à te tuer. Et à présent que tu n'es plus là, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. La petite fille du soleil, que tu aimais tant en moi, est morte avec toi, mon amour… »

* * *

_Oui, je sais, encore une fin triste... Je suis incapable d'écrire des happy end, c'est plus fort que moi, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que ça vous a plu malgré tout... Que ça vous ait plu ou non, donnez-moi votre avis please... Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça ne prend pas plus d'une minute._

_ps: je tenais à remercier à nouveau tous ceux qui ont reviewé mon OS précédent "How am I supposed to live without you?" et à leur dire que, promis, mon prochain OS sera un dramione, que j'essaierai de publier dès que possible (mais je ne sais vraiment pas dire quand exactement, à cause des examens tout ça...)_


End file.
